Class III Games
A slot machine is a typical example of a Class III game. A player in such a game generally plays against the house. Each game is generally independent of previous games, and any outcome can occur in any game. An “outcome” is generally what the player sees when the game reaches a conclusion, and a “favorable outcome” is one that results in an award. For example, one possible favorable outcome in many slot machines is a row of three bells. There are countless possible symbol patterns that can result in favorable outcomes.
An “award” is generally what the player receives from a favorable outcome. Some Class III games give awards in the form of cash, whereas others may give credits that can be used in place of cash to place a wager in a subsequent game.
Class III slot machines generally fall into the following definition: (1) any so-called “slot machine” or any other machine or mechanical device an essential part of which is a drum or reel with insignia thereon, and (A) which when operated may deliver, as the result of the application of an element of chance, any money or property, or (B) by the operation of which a person may become entitled to receive, as the result of the application of an element of chance, any money or property; or (2) any other machine or mechanical device (including, but not limited to, roulette wheels and similar devices) designed and manufactured primarily for use in connection with gambling, and (A) which when operated may deliver, as the result of the application of an element of chance, any money or property, or (B) by the operation of which a person may become entitled to receive, as the result of the application of an element of chance, any money or property; or (3) any subassembly or essential part intended to be used in connection with any such machine or mechanical device, but which is not attached to any such machine or mechanical device as a constituent part (see, e.g., 15 U.S.C. 1171 (Johnson Act)).
Class II Games
In a Class II game a player competes with other players for a common award. Bingo is an example of a Class II game. Unlike a Class III game, which can, and often does, end without the player winning anything, a Class II game such as Bingo continues until there is a winner.
Bingo, a game of chance played with randomly drawn numbers, takes many forms in different countries. In the United States, Bingo is usually played using 5×5 matrices. The matrices may be printed on paper card stock or may be electronically presented. The usual Bingo game ends when one player wins by getting a specified pattern on his/her card. Commonly this pattern is a fill of all live elements in any row or column of the matrix.
Alternatives have been proposed to generate more interest and excitement. For example, instead of winning by filling the elements of one row or column, a win might be defined as filling the entire matrix, or the elements of a diagonal or some other pre-defined pattern. In some variations, an award is given for not filling any elements of a pre-defined pattern.
The term “class II gaming” generally means—(i) the game of chance commonly known as bingo (whether or not electronic, computer, or other technological aids are used in connection therewith)—(I) which is played for prizes, including monetary prizes, with cards bearing numbers or other designations, (II) in which the holder of the card covers such numbers or designations when objects, similarly numbered or designated, are drawn or electronically determined, and (III) in which the game is won by the first person covering a previously designated arrangement of numbers or designations on such cards, including (if played in the same location) pull-tabs, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo (see, e.g., Indian Gaming Regulatory Act, 25 USC sec. 2703(7)).
Level of Excitement
It has been found that Class II games may have not been able to generate a level of interest and excitement comparable to Class III games with their great varieties of possible winning patterns and the like.